The AU Everlark Series: 2:Cat And Mouse
by SheepAmongstWolves12
Summary: Acting Sexy Infront Of Katniss,Has Hilarious Consequences for Peeta!Band Practice with Finnick and Delly turns into havoc! And Panem Secondary School is the home of Gale Hawthorne, the resident man whore! This Is The Sequel To "The Liar And The Lighter", So check It Out for the context! Rated for language and suggestive themes. Reviews Appreciated!
1. Wake Up Call

**Peeta:**

Waking up, I peel my eyes open to the morning sunlight as it beams through my bedroom window. There's a light cool breeze that gently hits me in the face as I stare at the ceiling. Days like this make me appreciate being alive, regardless of how bad life can get. I feel myself smile as she slips into my mind, the same way she always does. That night replays over and over in my mind, the strobe lights, and the way she looked. My hand drifts down the sheet that's covering my body, travelling down to my thigh, ghosting over my boxer shorts and finding that wound. It's healed a considerable lot, but the scar is still there, a whitish grey mark, the result of a cigarette burn from over six months ago. A token from one of the most memorable nights of my life. It's still delicate to the touch, as if currents of electricity ripple through me, recalling her touch as she fixed me up. The way she smelt irresistible. Those glints in her eye that make me lose control. The way she tasted of nicotine and something else…something more exotic and alien to me. These past few months have been perfect, and I feel that thing again …that thing that I felt at the ending of the gig at Halloween when I held her in my arms. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who set me on fire…literally. But that's what brought us together, so I can't complain, especially when I'm on such a high at the moment. She'll be here any minute, and I don't bother getting out of bed. There's no need, as Katniss prefers clambering up the lemon tree that's rooted outside my room, the branches protruding towards my window, creating a private escape route for the pair of us. Doors are far too overrated anyway. I hear a rustling sound and my eyes divert from the ceiling to the window. A hand grabs the window ledge and she pulls herself up in one swift, fluid movement. Swinging her legs into my room, she ducks her head and brushes the curtains away. In previous meetings, I offered to help her, but Katniss likes a challenge and I don't argue with her. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep as I hear her panting, treading over to my bedside. I can smell the lemons off her, combined with her own aroma that is addictive. I feel her breath nuzzle my forehead as she props herself beside me on the bed. I let out a groan in my pretence as she runs her hand through my messed up hair. The motion is soothing, so soothing that the next groan I let out is one of pleasure. She laughs quietly, and positions herself so that I feel her head alongside mine on the pillow. And then I lose it as I feel her lips against my ear, the warm air circulating from my lobe to the rim, and my eyes fly open at the touch of her lips against mine.

"Good morning Baker Boy" she purrs in my ear, trailing her lips from mine to my neck.

"I'm really very sorry for waking you….I'll let you go back to sleep" her voice is dripped in sarcasm as she teases me with more kisses, before pulling away from me and rolling off the bed.

I feel the longing grow in the pit of my stomach, and perhaps a few inches lower too, and in one blindingly swift movement, I sit upright and grab Katniss by the arms gently before staring into her eyes and pulling her against my bare skin, letting the sheet fall around my waist as I fall back onto the soft mattress. Her hair is knotted in my hands and I press my lips to her eyelids to show her that it's not just these kinds of moments that I want with her. I smile at her, my other hand locks with hers on the cool white cotton sheets.

"That was the best wakeup call ever Miss Everdeen" I chuckle as she smiles sweetly at me, her hair falling into my face as I stroke her cheek.

And then all I can smell is the lemons and tobacco, the unique combination that is Katniss, as the sunlight bounces around the room and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world being woken like this. In future, I'll pretend to be asleep more often…..

**Katniss:**

I smile at Peeta's dreadful attempts at acting. He's pretending to be asleep, his eyelashes fluttering a little as I stand over him. Could he make his intentions any clearer? Oh Peeta… he hasn't changed since I first met him at Halloween. I thanked Annie for leaving me after the gig, she didn't understand at first, but she was later informed by her merman friend Finnick, who is also the hilarious best friend of Peeta of what had happened. Peeta turns in his sleep; his body rustles the sheets that are wrapped around him. His back is on show to me as he presses his face into the pillow. A moan omits from his mouth, muffled by the down of the pillow as I rub my hand through his hair, feeling the softness of his curls against my own skin. If he wants to pretend to be asleep, I'm going to tease him so badly that he'll wish he was awake. Nothing devious…but after climbing up a tree and nearly killing myself to get in the window, a hello would not be the most extravagant thing that I could ask from him. Oh Baker Boy…when will you learn? We'll see how well you take this; I smile at myself, as Peeta makes another loud noise before turning again in his alleged 'sleep', so that his face now faces mine. I'll drag it out, a caress here, a kiss there, my breath tickling his ear. And then I feel him twitching at my touch, his breath catching in his throat. One more kiss on the lip should really wake him up; maybe adding something sexy in his ear might trigger a satisfactory response.

"Good morning Baker Boy" I whisper, feeling his skin melt as I breathe into his ear. He smells like clean cotton and that warmth that reflects off of a sleeping person. I can't describe it, but it's comforting and trusting and I know that it is Peeta encapsulated in scent.

No reaction? At all? You're asking for it Baker Boy, , I'm going to have to bring out the big guns to get his attention, as a predator does with its prey, I lean in for the jugular and feel him jolt at the touch.

"I'm really very sorry for waking you….I'll let you go back to sleep" I say coyly as I slowly rise, turning from him.

Oh Peeta, you're far too easy to predict, as his arms encircle me and we both hurdle towards the mattress, eyes and arms locked around each other. It's only then that I realize how close I am to him physically. And his shirt is off, revealing the broad planes of his chest, hard exercise and from work, skilfully shaping him, sculpting him even and ….I need to stop doing this. I need to stop drifting away from reality into my own scenarios where it's only me, Peeta and a locked room. It's too early to think like that, regardless of the progress we've made in our relationship since we first met. But one thing still remains unclear. Why am I here in his room? What exactly am I to Peeta? What is he to me? A lover and a best friend wrapped into one? I don't know. Maybe we're not supposed to be conventional like the gooey eyed couples of our school, who relentlessly walk hand in hand and suck each other's faces off in between classes. I'm overthinking as per usual, but I don't know what to make of our predicament. If I'm dwelling so much over this now, does that mean that I want Peeta in….that way? Does he? I do feel it sometimes, the hunger for him, for something more than his arms gripping against him and his mouth welded against mine. For something more, whatever that 'more' may be. Right now, I've succeeded and the victory is sweet as our fingers interweave and contrast against the white cotton sheets. Peeta is grinning like the idiot he is, but I have to hand it to him for pulling me down on top of him like that. It feels natural, primal even. The only thing that I am jealous of is that I can't just say what's on my mind to him…that and maybe I wish I was a little less clothed and a little more naked, but a girl can't have everything at half ten in the morning. He's just looking at me as if he'd be content to stare for the rest of his life, which curls a smile from me, as I feel his hand trace my cheek.

"That was the best wakeup call ever Miss Everdeen" he says, his eyes glistening into mine.

Oh, what a charmer is Baker Boy, a name that I and I alone call him. He secretly loves it though, he tries to hide it, but he lights up inside when I say it. I roll away from his grip, and cover him with the sheet in the process.

"What's the big idea Sweetheart? You've seen me scantily clad before!" he grins, flinging a pillow lightly against my head.

And my eyes turn to globes when he flings the sheet off, exposing him in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Oh. Dear. God. I can't muster up a scowl quick enough and end up hopping off the bed and darting for the window. I really don't need this; the last thing I want is for someone to walk in on us. And I really don't think that Mrs. Mellark takes kindly to that type of thing in her house, not that she knows exactly….But that's another issue that I would prefer to face when her son is not parading around his bedroom in his underwear and attempting to stop me from escaping. Damn it! I need a diversion, but more importantly, I need a cigarette, all these frolics and semi- nudieness have left me gasping for nicotine, and the classic withdrawal symptoms are beginning to show. If only Peeta would let me focus rather than coaxing me back to bed, I wouldn't be on the edge so much. I grab a lemon from the branch closest to his window and fling it at his head, thinking of a new nickname for him….

**Peeta:**

"Lemon Head? Really Katniss, that's the best you can come up with? Lemon Head?" I chortle as I chase her around the room, avoiding being hit by murderous lemons of mass destruction.

I finally catch her and hold her close; the light breeze from the window tousles her hair as she continues to squirm in my arms. When she relaxes, I release her and she scowls at me, her eyes burning back into mine, and a slight fear takes over me. I had no idea that being close enough to naked had any effect on her, much less an uncomfortable one, and I was going to pay dearly.

"For Fuck's sake Lemon Head! Will you stop prancing around! Your mother will kill me if she finds me here!" she yelps, her fists making contact with my chest as I laugh aloud.

"I'M FUCKING SERIOUS PEETA!" she shouts, even more anger floods her eyes, and I have to intervene or else she'll literally kill me with the nearest object.

"Katniss, sweetie, relax yourself. There's nobody else here but you and me" I smile, and her face softens, suiting her much better than a scowl. Her hands fall into mine and she collides tenderly against my chest, as I press a kiss into her hair, before whispering in her ear.

"Besides… If you had any ... intentions on joining me, you're more than welcome" I add, jumping away from her and bolting out the door, picking up the lemon in the process. It only hits me when I'm down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen, that the lemon is still clutched in my hand. That and I'm still topless and padding around in my bare feet with a vengeful woman in my room who wants to kill me for my antics. Unless she was so pissed off that she left and climbed down the tree again. But if she hasn't..? An idea pops into my head and my smile is uncontrollably wicked as I look down at the lemon in my hand. I'll make it up to you Katniss, I promise I smirk to myself…

**Katniss:**

I calm myself down in his room, breathing steadily and rolling a cigarette before popping it into my mouth and sparking up. Peeta is like a nicotine demon that taunts my brain at times, yet similarly to nicotine satisfying my cravings, he too is annoying until satiated. But I usually enjoy teasing him most of the time. The smoke hits the back of my throat and I feel like I can breathe properly again as I half dangle –half fall out of Peeta's window. His parents don't know that either of us smokes, so such precautions are necessary as to avoid detection. My mood clears away and I reflect on the odd situation that I'm in, and the fact that Peeta is cowering down stairs, hiding from me and my anger at his….exhibitionism. Fair enough if he's comfortable wandering around like that, but my eyes always drift to__that area of him. I can't help it! It's not as if I want to look at him like that, but damn… the boy looks good enough to eat, his arms toned and vascular from working out with Finnick and his tousled blonde hair that combs into his face and curls to his neck, shorter than when I first met him, but still hot. No! Cut it out Katniss! I hope I wasn't too much of a monster to him. Perhaps he doesn't want me here, but I can't leave him without first apologising and making amends with Baker Boy. Stubbing out the cigarette, I take one last breath, forming the apology in my head, hoping that the words don't sound too rehearsed, yet sincere at the same time. I duck my head back inside and gather my thoughts together. Stepping out of his bedroom is a daunting task for me as I've never seen the rest of Peeta's house, I've never had the need to, and the door is not my portal of choice for entering. And now, the soft magnolia coloured walls and large, airy open rooms are causing me to proceed cautiously. I'm like Alice in Wonderland, chasing the magical, sexy blonde rabbit that is Peeta down through the madness that is his home. The house is truly beautifully furnished, I spy large, soft velvet curtains in a master bedroom, a mahogany grandfather clock stands proudly on the landing on the staircase, the pendulum swaying to and fro relentlessly never missing a beat. There's a divine smell that smacks me straight in the nostrils, presumably wafting from the kitchen, homely and secure. My stomach churns and groans as I breathe it in more, and my feet pull me without any conscious control from my brain as I take the stairs two at a time, getting closer to the smell. I bound into what I presume is Peeta's kitchen, my stomach painfully groaning with hunger, when I see him taking something out of the oven.

**Peeta: **

She startles me as I step away from the oven, her footsteps are so stealthy, she could murder me and I wouldn't know it. Her eyes hang apologetic and dark at mine; her hands are crossed over her stomach, as she bites her lip in what looks like pain, or possible hunger. She's trying to tell me something I reckon, but words aren't her strong point, so I decide to break the ice.

"I made cake. Lemon drizzle. Fancy a piece?" my voice is chirpy, but I'm trying to calm myself for her sake.

I'm glad she didn't go; I needed to make it up to her, and knew that words wouldn't be enough, although maybe I could've put on some clothes, but I valued my life, and my balls for that matter. She stares at me, not in anger, but in something else…remorse perhaps? I can't stand to see her look so forlorn, so…alone, like I did the night we first met. Something as striking as her should be appreciated, admired, glorified even, she is a bit more ruffled around the edges than other girls. But that's what drew me to her; what continues to attract me to her. The wait kills me and I have to hold her, to stop her from hurting or whatever bad thoughts are going through her mind.

"Come here K, I'm not mad at you, in fact I made this for you" I usher the warm cake towards her, the lemon peel coating on the top. I'll never get used to how fast she is, or how her lips crash against mine in a way that tells me that she's feeling sorry for being moody at my naked intentions. I can't get enough of her, the tobacco on her mouth, the feel of her skin as it brushes against the stubble of my jaw, the way she feels in my arms; complete, safe, secure, shielded.

"Peeta I'm sorry. It's your house, I'm sorry, I just… I..." she spluttering, tears streaming down her face as she interrupts the kiss, and her eyes are wide, glistening with moisture. I cup her cheek, and press her forehead to my lips. I feel her hand drift down my side, tracing down my thigh until she finds the scar on my leg, her eyes drifting down as mine stay focused on her. She runs her hand lightly on the mark; a mark that Katniss left on me forever.

"I think that I can't be around you without screwing up Peeta" she whispers.

"It just seems as if I'm constantly overthinking and making a huge deal over everything that isn't normal to me, it's the anxiety of discovering new things and the fear that accompanies it and I just can't help it if sometimes I …." She trails off, as I silence her with a light kiss on the mouth, her eyelashes fluttering against mine and she tries to pull away, I pull her flush against me, pouring myself into the moment.

To show her how much I want to relieve her of her anxieties from the prison of her own mind. She reacts by shoving me against the wall, pressing herself against me and then I'm encapsulated by a different kind of feeling. My hands ghost against her skin as I tug on her lip, before throwing her against the wall, as instinct tells me to, my breathing becoming more and more erratic at the touch of her hands pulling my hair as my hands toy with her jacket, before flinging it off in one swift motion. I'm melting at her touch, her nails clawing my back, hurting slightly, but I shrug it off. That desire to comfort her has resulted in my own pants becoming increasingly tight from what they were two minutes previously. Shit.

**Katniss:**

"Oooohhh… Peeettta… argh…" my mouth swoons before I can realize that I'm saying it out loud.

"Jesus… Katni… haagh…" Peeta clearly is in the same predicament as his nose brushes against my collarbone; my teeth graze his skin, nibbling it playfully.

And then I feel it, feel him, against me. My eyes widen as I feel how very… 'awake' he is down there, and feel a smile spread on my face. Haha Baker Boy, I told you that I'd be bringing out the big guns for revenge. Peeta pulls away abruptly and I already miss the feel of his mouth against mine, but I can see the embarrassment and his cheeks flush scarlet. I want to laugh, but it's not appropriate, and he had tried so hard to make it up to me with the lemon cake that I had yet to taste. He looks down at the floor, still… prominent as I reach out and touch his elbow, making him look me in the eyes, showing him in opening myself a little more up to him, as he has done to me.

"Peeta…Peeta please, look at me….Thank you" I smile, my eyes beaming into his sapphire eyes, still looking guilty as hell.

"I'm sorry…this is awkward… I shouldn't have… Katniss, I really can't say how..." I press a finger lightly to his lip, silencing him.

"Go get dressed, then we can cut this" my head tilts towards the cake sitting atop the counter.

He smiles at me, and jogs on through the house to his room. Returning a few minutes later, he slides past me fluidly and fishes two plates out of the cupboard, dishing me a slice. It's so sweet, but tangy at the same time, almost as if it were… it was made with the lemon I threw at him earlier this morning. I glance at him as we eat, smiling at him sweetly before saying

"That's the exact reason why you don't pretend to be asleep when I'm around Baker Boy. You never know what might happen" winking coyly at him. Peeta's mouth hangs open as if it were dislocated and I swear I see the cake fall out of his mouth as he stares in awe at me. Oh Bread Boy, I hope you never learn, I really do, because right now, I've something devious planned. Taking the plate in my hand, I walk out of the kitchen, before turning back to Peeta, who is still in shock and gesture towards the stairs.

"Well Peeta..? Are you coming...?" I say, trying to make my voice sound teasingly before ascending the stairs, feeling his eyes transfixed on my back. Reaching the top of the landing and padding to his room, I count down. Five, four, three, two, one….


	2. Actions Vs Words

**Author's Note:**

Hi all!

Thanks for again for all the interest in my story!

It's really encouraging for a first time writer like me.

I'm glad that you like the AU context of Peeta and Katniss!

Thanks again for the Alerts/ Subscriptions/ Reviews/ Favourite Stories/ PMs for how the story will go...It means a lot to me.

Shout out to **ejmockingjay, maddog123456789, melsers718, FictionFanatic22, Torygirl , TheSocialNetworking, BehindThoseBlueEyes, HomelanObscurity, hotpielookedlikehotpie, Leslie Mellark **and** Jbowes98** for that.

Particular thanks to **Katniss16** for your intense interest in how this story goes...

And to **Bright Lights and White Nights for the review.**

I honestly thrive off of your comments and encouragement!

**And as always, shout out to my best friend and Beta, SilverMistKey! **

**Peeta:**

I feel my jaw coming undone at the sound of her words, half chewed cake crumbles out of my mouth and lands with a soft thud on the plate. Just when my pants were beginning to fit comfortably again, she goes and says something provocative and all of a sudden, the material becomes increasingly confining. The pressure keeps building as she saunters in the direction of the stairs before shouting:

"Well Peeta..? Are you coming...?" she teases, before disappearing from my view. I hear her traipse on upstairs, before realising the entirety of her words.

Dear God is Katniss inviting me upstairs to…? No. She wouldn't, she's not that kind of girl and although she means the world to me, I don't know what I am to her, a friend? More? I've wondered this since the week we came back from Halloween break. I've pondered that night over and over again until I pass out from tiredness. There was a deep feeling I got when I held her on the dance floor; that wholeness, which coursed through my bones like wildfire. I thought it was just desire, lust even; I was yearning for her to be mine, even though I didn't know her, but it wasn't. Maybe I didn't realise that first time, but I have felt that wholeness with her in short bursts since. Why didn't I see this before? The girl risks her life climbing a friggin' lemon tree just for me. Not for Annie, not for Finnick, not even Madge or Delly, but me. I have to mean something more than just a friend to her, she must know. Those kisses, that banter, those provocative words circulating my mind, the way she burns into me with her gaze. My eyes shut for a minute, taking in all these thoughts and Katniss' actions. I don't know what she wants, but I know what I do. There's only one way of finding out though. I open my eyes and breathe deeply before running up the stairs towards my room. She's lying in my unmade bed, eyes closed, her braided hair falling to her waist as her ribs alter between expanding and decreasing the air in her lungs. 'What does she want?' I ask myself, standing in the doorway, looking down at her as a smile crinkles my face and my eyes soften. I can't take it anymore; I need to find out what I am to her, if I can be anything to her…anything more than what we are now. I tread deftly on the carpeted floor and lie down beside her as she sighs softly.

"K...? Are you awake?" I whisper, planting my head alongside hers on the pillow. I undo her plait and let her hair roam freely, it always looks better loose. I play with a few strands, feeling the silk like quality of it through my hand, as she stirs gently.

"Katniss…? I want to ask you something...if that's okay with you." I try again, my hand still in her hair. Her eyelashes flutter a little, like butterflies wings, before slowly opening; her grey eyes solemn and interested in what I have to say.

Oh shit. What do I do now? How do I not scare her and screw this entire thing up?

"Katnisswhatdoimeantoyou?" My voice is splintered as I try to get the splurge of vowel sounds out.

"What Peeta?" she bellows, her laughter filling the room, as she turns in the sheets.

"Katniss, I … I need…to know what I am to you…" I splutter, breathing in between the words, dropping my eyes from hers, and playing with her hair as she mulls the words over.

"Peeta Mellark, you know what you mean to me" she smiles, her eyes mischievously looking into mine.

"But Katniss…Are we … a thing?" I ask, unable and perhaps slightly shy that I want to introduce her as more than just a friend.

"I thought we already were? I mean, we're not really a conventional couple, are we?" she jokes, before relieving my nerves and adding: "You're the boy that I had to help that night on Halloween. You're the boy who I climb lemon trees for, because doors are too conventional. You're my friend, my Baker Boy, my lemon drizzle cake maker. You're honest, you're selfless, you're beautiful …" she trails off, the effect of her own words slowly spreading on her face as she realizes what she's saying.

"That's all I needed to hear. I don't want to be like the others at school, all gooey eyed and disgusting. I don't want to hold your hand, for everyone to see, I'd rather smile at you across the way, and know that it's for you, and only you, K..."

And then it's me who leans into her, feeling her soft lips pressed against mine. I pull her on top of me, so that there isn't a fraction of space between us. Her hair tickles my forehead as my hands hold her lower back, our breathing quickening and growing more and more erratic with each mouthful of her that I take of her, as her tongue flicks into my mouth in one swift movement. I feel her palms strum my jawline and the impressive amount of two day stubble as it rubs abrasively against her soft skin. I roll her over so that I'm hovering over her, holding myself up on my arms before smiling at her as her hair splays out on the pillow. And then, the words skip out before I think about them:

"I don't want to say 'the words' , but believe me K, please believe me, that you don't have to say something to feel it, to make it real" as I place a kiss on her neck, trailing my nose along the skin of her throat until I'm at her collarbones.

"Peeta…? 'The words?' As in….?" she whispers, one hand curled in my hair, the other clasped in mine as I plant kisses on her skin, loving how she arches up to meet my mouth. My touch is making her do that, and her actions are creating fireworks in my pants, although I don't care at this stage, I'm too lost in her.

"As in… the three words…The eight letters… Is this uncomfortable?" I ask, breathing heavily and looking into her eyes. I hope she can figure it out, I really do. Ever since I first saw her, I knew that she would eventually mean something to me, something more than just a friend that night. I felt it, a new kind of yearning that I had never experienced before as I held her that cold October night; the memory floods back to me, the strobe lights, the costumes, the burn, the kisses in the bathroom, what I had thought…

_Katniss doesn't seem to be the doting girlfriend type, and even if she isn't, I can never let her go away from me now that I've let her in. I don't want to forget this. I don't want to forget her…_

**Katniss:**

He loves me. He loves me so much that he's afraid of saying it to me; for fear that he'll hurt me. He is selfless; he didn't even ask me if I loved him back, he's just content to be with me, regardless of what other people think, or what defines a couple. But nothing about Peeta and I is conventional really, or normal for that matter. The way he's looking at me now, his hair tumbling into his eyes, he's adorable. I don't want to ruin the moment by saying anything too stupid, but I'm also painfully aware of what will happen if our hormones swap places with our brains, with thanks to Peeta's… instrument. I feel myself smile uncontrollably at the thought of what I just mentally called his dick. I need to be more mature when dealing with such situations.

"I hope you know that I feel it too Baker Boy… that yearning for you" I trail off, as my words fail me. But it's enough for Peeta as his mouth commences kissing my collarbones, making my spine tingle and jerk towards him, it just feels so right; us like this, being together and finally telling each other as best we can how we feel about each other.

"Ooohh…" Peeta is making me moan as his teeth gently nip at my throat. Then I really lose it and buck against him, causing him to sit upright, dragging me with him. My hands are pulling at his hair, feeling the long planes of his back, under the light fabric of the shirt, his lightly tanned arms, freckled in places, trembling under my touch. He's even more …prominent now. There are no words between us, just animalistic snorts, grunts and swoons as we tangle together, fighting the other in the gentlest of ways until the sheets catch around us and we both fall. Luckily, the floor is carpeted, so the impact isn't as bad as it could've been. Peeta's mouth is away from mine and he is dragging the air back down into his lungs, the fall must've winded him. Poor Baker Boy, I've left him breathless. He sits us up slowly, his arm propping us up before the corners of his mouth curl into that crooked smile that I love.

"Maybe that's enough for today Baker Boy, I know how sensitive you are and I don't want to damage you anymore" I laugh, looking down at Peeta's… instrument. His face is a mixture of confusion and humour as I rise from his lap, a smile playing on my face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, his eyes genuinely apologetic and full of remorse.

"No, that was perfect… But let's just go slow. This is new to the both of us, and the last thing either of us want is to start thinking like that. I don't just want you like that Peeta, I want the whole of you. Good, bad and bits in between" I smile, my feet ushering towards the window.

"Come back later?" he enquires, his voice full of curiosity, as I slide out onto a branch, focusing on my balance as I clamber from one spot to the next.

"Sure thing… Entice me back with that magical lemon drizzle cake of yours " I wink, tossing him another lemon.

He catches it and smiles at the gift as I slide down the branch, away from his view. A goofy smile spreads across my face as I ponder what I know; my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am eighteen years old. I moved to Panem and hated it. Until I met Peeta Mellark. Now I don't think that Panems a shit place….as much as I did. Peeta Mellark loves me. I think I may love him too.


	3. Broken Strings

**Author's Note:**

Hey

I had an idea last night for this chapter, and I know it's completely AU, but I wanted to get Annie and Finnick in here somewhere! And Delly too!

But I also realised that I needed a bit of drama too…

As always, thank you for all subscriptions, although I'm going to sound so stupid, **but please review this chapter for me! **

Welcome to the madness, **Lee Everdeen, nicci 1721 **and **Lesinx.**

As always, thanks to** SilverMistKey **and to** Katniss 16 **whokeeps on encouraging me

Alright, prepare yourselves for a new perspective

I don't own the Hunger Games, or any lyrics mentioned in any of my stories btw!

….I just wish I did

**Finnick:**

"So man, its official? You and Everdeen are going out?" my voice asks in disbelief at what my best friend has just claimed.

He smiles at me as we rig up the amps to the guitars before practice.

"About fuckin' time! I knew you two would work! I fuckin' knew it!" I tease, laying on the ground, adjusting a snare drum to the rest of the kit, a broad smile filling my face.

"Calm down about it Finn, it's still early days; I don't want to freak her out or anything" his voice is cautious, but he too is grinning like an idiot. Then an idea floods out of my mouth, with no control from my brain.

"Dude! We've got groupies! We're actual proper musicians! We're gonna get laid every night of the week!" I chortle, before seeing the look of disgust on Peeta's face at my comment.

"Finnick Odair" his voice is filled with a mild rage which is both threatening yet controlled. He steps over the mass amount of leads and wires that cover the old carpeted floor of his garage and crosses over to me.

Jerking my head away from the drum kit, he looks at me with serious eyes; the kind that you're parents use when they tell you how disappointed they are in you. Ah shit, I feel awful at what I implied about having groupies. This makes me feel even worse, because my attempt at being funny and flippant has actually degraded the one person who means the world to me; Annie.

I'm prepared for the earful that Peeta will inevitably give, but he just looks at me, lying on the dirty carpet with a screw in my hand

"Dude, I appreciate the excitement, I really do, but you have to understand something…I don't like Katniss because she's smart, or sexy, or for the fact that if she heard what you have just said, she'd probably cut your balls off and use them as earrings. I like her because she's selfless, regardless of who's in trouble, she'll help them. She's not insensitive towards others, but shy. And the thing I like most about her? When I think I have her figured out, she just keeps on surprising me" he's reminding himself of her, his voice growing soft, as if he were talking to a child; the immature child being me of course.

"I know how you feel towards Annie…whatever you call it or describe it …it's that exactly what I feel for Katniss" he continues, picking up a nearby guitar and dismantling the strings from the neck.

"And another thing, we are musicians regardless if we get laid or not" he says confidently.

"Sorry" I mumble, like a spoilt child as I prop myself on my elbow as Peeta pulls a face at me. I fling a screw at him in response and get a dirty cloth in return. That's Peeta alright, always a gentleman, true to his word, sound and a good guitarist, although a better bassist. He's no match for me on drums though; hell animal from the Muppets ain't got nothin' on me apparently. So Annie thinks anyways; she says that I look like him when I drum, on account of the crazy faces I make when I'm pounding relentlessly into the music.

"Are the lady friends coming over, Mr. Mellark?" I call out to him in a posh accent, grinning again at Peeta and trying to sound more appropriate than I did before. The damn snare drum just keeps on sliding down away from me so I abandon it for the minute and grunt in anger.

"They should be Mr. Odair. I told my lady friend to come back later; I've even made her favourite cake. I don't know about yours though" he chuckles.

As if on cue, the two girls and Delly Cartwright walk in, giggling. My eyes divert to the mass of curling hair that is my girlfriend as she smiles at me with those vivid bottle green eyes. My hands meet hers and I lean in for a kiss. She's too good for me; far too good for me, but she gets me, and for some weird yet wonderful reason wants me too. The moment is perfect, and I spy Katniss cuddling alongside Peeta as Annie and I break for air.

"ARE WE GOING TO JAM OR NOT?" screams an angry Delly, her hands wrapped around Peeta's bass. She's furious at the sight of us couples kissing, just because the resident man- whore of Panem, Gale Hawthorne got off with her a couple of times and never asked her out. Since then, I'd figured she's hated all couples, and maybe even the male race.

"Don't lose your rag Cartwright! We'll be there in a minute" Peeta calls, before smiling at Katniss and whispering something in her eyes that makes her eyes roll into the back of her head as she titters in laughter, her head pressed to his shoulder.

Annie diverts me away from them, giving them some form of privacy, and perhaps pissing Delly off a bit more. There's a mischievous look in her eye and I know that we have to exchange notes on the newly formed couple.

"After practice?" she winks, the sunlight from outside catching her eyes as she feels my jaw with her little fingers. I know what she's really getting at, so I pick her up effortlessly and carry her to the old couch that's positioned at the door of the garage. She's so small compared to me, sometimes I'm afraid that I'll hurt her and not realize until it's too late.

"Agreed. We did it babe" I whisper, winking at Annie, who smiles cheekily back at me.

"Let's get this show on the road! Mellark, Odair, whenever you're ready, although sometime today would be good" Delly says sarcastically. I leave Annie on the couch with Katniss as Peeta and I take our places. Peeta's nerves are at him; his fingers are twitching as he raises the microphone towards his face. I sit down, picking up my sticks and count us in.

"One, two, three four!" I shout in between the sticks beating off each other, as Peeta plays a fast and complicated riff, matching Delly's speed, and my arms go to work.

I spy Annie and Katniss pointing at me, and I know that my face has warped into something crazy, but I don't care. I'm here, jamming with my best friend, and the two people that matter most to us. Although, I just can't wait to swap notes with Annie at the end and compare what we both found out.

**Katniss:**

I promised him that I would come back after our little escapade this morning. I wanted to figure out what it was like to have a musician for a b…. boyfriend. That's what Peeta is to me, although it seems as if the title isn't worthy of him. He means more than that to me, even if I don't quite know what that 'more' is; I know that it does exist between him and me. The term will have to do until I come up with a better one. Annie called for me and we walked down together, that goofy smile still spread on my face for all to see. It was only a matter of minutes before I cracked and told her what had happened that morning, but I had to cut her short because Delly came along. The boys greet us and the garage door is opened up to reveal the dirty remains of what once was a cream coloured carpet, but gradual neglect along with wear and tear has caused it to resemble a greyish colour. The room is decorated full of posters and musical instruments. I knew Baker Boy played guitar, he had an acoustic up in his room, but I didn't think that he was heavily involved in music, or that he was in a band with Finnick and Delly, but I smile at my multi- talented man friend as he hugs me tightly.

"Hey you" he whispers against my ear, warming me up.

"Hey back atcha" I smile, clinging onto him for warmth. It's late April, but Panem is a cold place that only seems to have one temperature setting: permanent grey clouds and bitter winds.

"After practice, when these all go away… I've got a surprise for you "he smirks, and I can tell that his mind is travelling down the sexual innuendo route, as my eyes roll back into my head.

"Not like that Katniss! I've made another cake for you! And you think that I'm dirty minded" he says, grinning like a Cheshire cat, knowing that I do not appreciate him mind- fucking me like that. I do that all by myself, and rather well for that matter, without his additions. He gestures to an old sofa that looks beaten up, yet extremely comfy at the same time. Finnick has Annie in his arms, and I can't help but feel like a space invader as he places her down next to me, before kissing the top of her head. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks of her as a china doll; porcelain, fragile, easily harmed, all of which Annie once was, but hasn't been since she met him. Peeta is already at his guitar whilst Finn hops over leads and cables as if they're poisonous snakes on the floor.

There's a lot of feedback from the amplifiers as Peeta strums the guitar at first, but it gradually settles down and the ringing in my ears eventually stops until all that's left is a fast, rocky tune. I have to laugh at Finnick, as Annie points out his drumming face to me. His eyes are scrunched up and his forehead becomes creased with lines and we crack up laughing as his face becomes more and more twisted as the beat gets quicker. Delly's not too bad either, although she is cranky due to Gale Hawthorne, the resident womaniser at school copping off with Madge Undersee instead of her. We sit on the tatty old couch as Peeta stands alongside the microphone, his eyes hidden away under the mass of blonde hair. He's nervous and shaky having to perform, but he won't falter, he never does with anything. The loud thrashing of guitars and drums lower slightly, still complex and menacing though; I can see him trying to calm down and not screw up the lyrics.

_She said "I'll throw myself away,__  
__They're just photos after all"__  
__I can't make you hang around.__  
__I can't wash you off my skin.__  
_

My foot begins keeping in time with the beat that Finnick is playing, although Annie is in convulsions of laughter at the sight of him hammering away at the drums. Peeta is focusing on a poster of 'The Pixies' that hangs above the garage door, obviously acting like the professional he is whilst I laugh alongside Annie. The music is so friggin' loud that I'll be surprised if I have a quarter of my hearing by the time band practice ends. I start reaching into my pocket for my lighter and box, in need of nicotine

"Annie, do you want one?" I ask, my voice competing with Peeta's roaring and the crashing sound of drums.

"WHAT? MARZIPAN?" she yells back in confusion to me.

I usher the box of cigarettes to her and she pulls one out, raising it delicately to her plump lips, as I ignite both of us with the same flame. Cigarettes lit, we lie back and exhale deeply at our man friends sweating and pounding relentlessly into their instruments.

**Peeta:**

"I CAN GOOOO WITH THE FLOOWWWW!" I practically yell it down the end of the microphone to the girls, my voice overpowered by the guitars. Relax Mellark, Rome wasn't built in a day, and you just need to calm down and uncoil yourself. Except I can't, I'm too wound up at the sight of her there, watching me play, watching me play. My hair's all sweaty and sticking to my face as I try to remember the chords to another song. Damn it. I can't focus due the cravings. The smell of tobacco hits me in the face like a freight train and Katniss gives me that sex kitten grin when she knows I'm in need. Fuck, it's getting worse the more I breathe, the more I feel the demons jeering in my head. My hand hurts too, the stainless steel digging into my fingers, as they shimmy up and down the neck of the guitar. I feel the sting on my face before I fully recognise what's happened, but I know that I'm in fucking agony at what just hit me, as my vision turns blurry and the last thing I see is Katniss; a look of horror spreading on her face as I fall to the floor…

**Katniss:**

"PEETA!"

I jump off the couch, scaring Annie in the process, as he slumps to the floor, his eyes disappearing from view. He's bleeding; a narrow gash is evident along the side of his face where the guitar string has severed the flesh. I gently pull him onto my lap, his blood everywhere; my jeans, my hands, under my fingernails…I've been here before with him. His hair is matted with sweat and blood and it's sticking to his face as I try to make him focus.

"Peeta…Peeta open your eyes…Peeta please open your eyes for me" I keep my voice quiet; I don't want to scare him or put him into shock.

The line that the guitar has left is clean enough, I hope it won't scar when it heals, not like the mark on his thigh. Finnick helps me lift him into the house, as Annie and Delly search frantically for something to stop the bleeding, leaving the room in disarray as towels, water and ice are thrown around. We place Peeta on the couch, his head is tilted back, his eyes closed. I make a start at the cut, although that's not quite what this is. A cut seems silly in comparison to this monstrosity. Oh Peeta…

"Agh…!"

"Relax dude, the guitar string snapped, and whipped you right in the face. You've got a nasty gash, but Katniss is gonna fix you up, just relax"

I'm glad that Finnick is calming him down, because I certainly can't. His words have the same effect on me, and I breathe deeply before bracing myself for this mess. I spy Annie out of the corner of my eye; she's gone very pale and looks as if her knees may cave in at any second.

"Finn…?"

"ANNIE!"

Another invalid. Fucking fantastic, I think to myself.

"Katniss, you've got this...?" he gestures at Peeta, and I nod at him, as he lifts Annie into his arms like a toddler.

"Go Finn. Bring her home, I can manage here"

He nods at me, and I take this for a thank you as he slips away from sight, Annie's head hanging in his arms.

"I'll go too, I don't wanna get in the way" Delly pipes up, before following Finnick out through the garage door that connects to the kitchen.

Then it's just Peeta and I, his eyes still closed in pain as I continue to pry through the mash up of hair, blood, skin and swelling that is his face. I forget the world around me and prioritize on cleaning this muddle up. It's stopped bleeding profusely, which is a good thing, but the swelling will give him a large shiny bruise tomorrow, as I douse the towel in warm water and gently wipe the crusted blood from his cheek, ignoring the gut wrenching sounds that he is making as I do it. Fuck, the guy is accident prone. After fifteen minutes of cleaning, it's starting to look better; he won't need stitches, but he's vulnerable to infection in his current state. I leave him for a minute and mooch through his kitchen cupboards, looking for something, anything that will stop it from becoming infected. There's a weird bottle of anti-bacterial ointment that sits in a cupboard, it looks old, but it'll have to do. His eyes flutter as I put the stuff over the wound, before bandaging it up gently, and a sigh comes from his mouth.

"That's good, it's soothing" he smiles a little, which reassures me.

"I'll have to lock you away in your bedroom so that you can't hurt yourself anymore, Baker Boy"

"Locked up? In a room? With you? Yes please!" he sings, his voice full of music.

I don't reply to him, I just stare at him in belief and press a little harder on the bandage at the side of his temple where he's cut.

"Ouch! Okay! Stop being a bitch with the bandage, it hurts!"

"That would be the point dear Mr. Mellark" I grin, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Katniss..?"

"Yes Peeta?"

"Thank you…again" he laughs.

I smile at him; I always seem to be fixing him up after he's hurt himself. Because that's what Peeta and I do for each other; we look after each other, because…. Because….

The words just flood out.

"Peeta, I love you…" the words hang in the air between us and I instantly regret saying them. Fuck it Katniss! What have I done? He's just staring at me intently; his eyes wide and searching mine. I have to get away; I can't stand this silence, not knowing what he's thinking; even if he feels the same as I do. I pull away, but he catches my wrist and looks into my eyes for what seems like forever before pulling me into a kiss. He tastes like the lemon cake from this morning. I'm conscious of his gash so I abruptly stop the kiss before it gets too fiery.

"Your head Peeta… It looks sore… I don't think that this is the right time"

"You're right…But I just wanted to show you that… I love you too K" he smiles, before settling back down on the couch.

"Doesn't mean, I'm going soft on you Baker Boy"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he laughs and gives me one more small kiss before letting me cuddle up next to him for the rest of the day. It's odd, but right now, there is no place that I would rather be in the entire world other than here; wrapped up in Peeta's arms as he falls asleep whilst I look after him. Because that's what you do for someone that you… love.


	4. School

**Author's Note:**

_So Annie passes out, Peeta is a casualty to himself and Delly is angry that everyone else is together apart from her! I tried to stop writing this story, but I just keep adding more and more to it for the next angle that I want to take with a more *cough* "Adult" *cough* story of Peeta and Katniss when they graduate! And fillers are fun most of the time!_

_Thank you to _**kc324 **_and _**PeetaLuver1**_ for the alerts!_

_Thanks in particular to_ **Bright Lights and White Nights**, _for whom, the descriptions and pretty much this entire chapter is dedicated to. _

_Things are about to get a little steamy for our little lovebirds, and in particular for our boy Peeta! This chapter is rated M for frantic corridor make out sessions and sexy day dreams! You have been warned!_

_Reviews? Any Feedback at all? C'mon and be nice! _

**SilverMistKey…You're My Broff Machio! Do The Crane Thing! **

**Annie:**

It's a windy day in Panem, as Finn and I walk to school. The trees outside my house are violently shaking as if the wind will pull them out from the roots as I meet him on the footpath outside my house. I remember how lucky I am as he pulls me in for a hug, flinging my school bag over his other shoulder.

"Hey you" I smile at him.

"Hey yourself" he replies, his eyes gleaming with something…. Finnick only gets that look in his eye when he's dying to tell me something. It's also the reason why I always win at poker when we play; he can't lie when it comes to me. He takes my hand in his and we walk the short distance to school; through the horrible grey streets of Panem. Everything is grey around here; at least there's the promise of colour and hope at school, what with our very diverse and crazy gang of friends.

"So what exactly happened on Saturday after I passed out?"

"I carried you home, and stayed with you until you woke up. You were pretty pale and disorientated but I…

"…I mean with Peeta and Katniss!"

Finnick smiles at me as catches my hand in his as we walk to school, the bitter cold catching the back of my neck, makes me shiver.

"Well… Peeta told me that she cleaned him up and bandaged the mark up and they just hung on afterwards..."

My eyes jerk up to his face at the sound of the 'innocent' words. Finn smirks at me, as if he can read my thoughts.

"No Annie… they didn't do it! Although Peet did say that Katniss told him something"

Finn likes it when we play mind games; he knows that I'm itching to know. I squeeze his hand in curiosity, and his smile broadens, showing a strip of white teeth in the process.

"Steady on, my dear"

"Tell me!"

"Well…"

"Finnick Odair! Tell me already!"

"She told him that she loved him. She said the three words"

Paralysis hits me as I understand what has just been said.

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen? Our friend, Katniss? She's not the mushy type at all! How did it happen?"

"I don't know Annie! She just said it!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Mr. Grinch!"

Finn's hand presses harder into mine, the mass of auburn hair tumbles into his lime coloured eyes, but I can still feel them burning on me. I spin myself into his chest, our linked hands wrapped around me, as my chin presses against his huge frame. Finn is monstrous in height and in build, but he's just a big teddy bear really; soft and cuddly. This façade won't stay long; it never does with Finnick, he's too good natured and happy.

"I'm sorry" I say softly, looking up at him, before stepping on tip-toe to kiss him gently.

His arm snakes around my waist and I feel him kissing me back, his tongue tracing the tip of my lip, coaxing my own into his mouth. I feel his arms tremble around me as he lifts me off the ground; the cold wind snaps around us and his lips become more urgent against mine.

"Finn…" I whisper, as his mouth plants wet kisses down my throat over the rising goose pimples on my skin.

"I love you so much Annie Cresta" he breathes in between kisses, his mouth against my ear nuzzling it gently.

"I love you too Finnick Odair. Even if you are a drama queen at the best of times…" I smile as he puts me down and we continue our walk to school.

Warmth immediately rushes through me as Finn opens the door. A brightly lit corridor, with large windows looks out to the sad excuse of a garden that's planted outside. He slips me my bag and we walk along the corridor, it wooden floor has been glazed with some sort of polish or seal that makes it slippery as we tread through a mass hoard of people, looking for our lockers. We turn a corner and journey down a darker corridor where the lockers are. Class starts in half an hour, so the mad rush for books and equipment won't start until five minutes before nine; so the corridor is virtually abandoned and silent.

Finnick seizes the opportunity and presses his mouth against mine before I have time to think, as we pick up from where we left off, my back pressed against the metal row of lockers as I drop my bag to the ground allowing my arms to curl around his shoulders. I feel his hands everywhere; my face, my hair and then my waist. His kisses are light, but still passionate, as his tongue flicks into my mouth, playing with my own. I feel his teeth tug on my bottom lip, pulling back slightly. The demon, he knows that I can't resist it when he does that, and I swear that I can hear his muffled laughter as I throw myself into him. But our moment is broken when I hear a giggle.

That's Katniss' voice, but she's out of sight. Curiously, Finn and I investigate further, feeling like Sherlock and Watson as we venture further down the line of painted grey lockers. The giggle sounds again and I know we're homing in on whoever it is; a smirk forms at my mouth as I look at Finn and he's grinning too.

"Katniss…."

Definitely Mellark.

"Ooohh…"

And by the sounds of things, Peeta is enjoying this immensely. We spy them, him against the wall, her pressing into his neck, his hands on her waist; grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"They ain't got anything on us, babe…Just in case you're wondering" smiles Finn, as he presses his lips to my forehead.

"HEY, YOU TWO!"

Katniss and Peeta knock heads and look at us; they're eyes the size of marbles. Katniss has turned an almost dangerous shade of red; and Peeta twist her so that see can't see us. But they're laughing at least.

**Katniss:**

"C'mon, there's a tonne of time before first bell; and there's no one here but you and me. Is it really that bad of me to want to have a little time with you before it ends, Katniss?" he says, those puppy dog eyes bearing into mine as I dump my maths book into my bag.

"Peeta Mellark, will you please stop thinking with you dick for a change?" I say, my voice filled with anxiety.

"You told me that you didn't want to be so public in school I thought"

"I don't…but I'd just like a kiss Katniss, that's all"

Now I feel like the asshole, well done Baker Boy, you've made me the guilty party.

"Peeta…I'm sorry… You know how weird this is for me… I guess I just need a while to adjust"

"It's okay Katniss… I know"

I have to make it right, I feel like such a bitch to him.

"Peeta, come here" I extend my arms for him to hug me.

"Thanks sweetheart" his head propped on my shoulder, as his arms wrapping around my torso.

But then it hits me…we are alone, there's nobody else here. How bad could it be for a light session right here, right now? And there is something really … hot about the thought of making out in school. I break from Peeta's arms temporarily as I look into his eyes; confused and maybe hurt spreads in them. He looks so beautiful when he's vulnerable. His lips are so soft against mine and my hands tangle in his hair as I fall against him. We crash to the wall and for one fast minute, our lips part, but then regain the rhythm we had been building. Peeta pulls back on my lip, his hands pulling me against him and my hands wander down to his jeans, my fingers trembling with both anticipation and nerves as the kiss deepens even more. I can feel him protruding from his jeans, digging into my thigh; firm yet malleable at the same time and I press against him…there, as I trail my lips from his mouth to his throat, to his shoulder, leaving a trail of red marks along the top of his shoulder. My hands slip into his back pockets as his mouth sucks on my neck when I squeeze his ass.

"Katniss…"

Saying my name like that, in between heavy breaths and kisses is one of the hottest things that I've ever heard, if not the hottest. Oh Baker Boy…you're a piece of work. We're both so lost in the other; we've forgotten where we are, forgotten the boundaries of space and time and everything else for that matter. That's why we're lucky to have such great friends as Annie and Finnick, who severe our session too soon.

"HEY, YOU TWO!"

We break apart abruptly and I see Finn and Annie looking vaguely amused. I've gone red. Shit.

"Ssh, it's okay K, it's okay, here"

Peeta grabs me, so that they can only see my back, whilst his face is illuminated by the heavy yellow lights that shine down on the greyish corridor, doors scattered along the stretch of concrete, dividing one classroom from the next.

"I'll meet you here at the end of school, okay?"

"Okay"

"Hey… look at me"

I look up at him, feeling the embarrassment fade away as his lips press against my forehead and his eyes close.

"I love you" he smiles, his eyes looking back into mine.

"I know. I hope you know that I love you too" I reply before kissing him lightly one last time.

**Peeta:**

I feel invincible right now; this morning at school was just incredibly hot and steamy, almost like my dreams turned into reality; except in my dreams it's generally me and my hand. But this morning was very, very real and I didn't even have to think about anything to feel the ahem…friction in my pants. I've got that ridiculous grin on my face as I walk with Finn to maths class. Gale Hawthorne, our very own gigolo has arrived late as per usual. I really don't get what is the attraction, but as a guy, I doubt I would. Maths drags on like a blue whale as the teacher discusses topics like algebra and integration, but my mind is elsewhere. I don't care much for maths, art is more my thing; even if there's only a handful of guys in the class. After a relentless forty minutes of daydreaming, the bell brings my mind back into focus. I'll have to get the notes off someone; I was completely zoned out from everything else, other than Katniss.

… _We're in a beautiful room, the high ceilings and walls are painted in a light creamy colour. There's a pair of French doors that open to the outside world, making the room light and airy. I'm lying in what appears to be a white linen hammock, the sun warming my head on the pillow as it rocks to and fro in the breeze. I'm lightly clothed, just a pair of light fabric shorts and a buttoned down shirt, which is fitting in the warm weather. She steps out in a short white dress, her hair cascading around her shoulders; the freckles on her face seem darker than they usually are and pads over to me. Her eyes are burning into mine with desire as she stands in front of me, a smile playing on her mouth. I sit up in the hammock, trying hard not to fall as I plant my feet on the ground, still sitting on this contraption. My hands reach for her thighs to pull her closer to me, before kissing her abdomen through the fabric. Her fingers gently knot in my hair as I look into her dark eyes. She leans down and our lips meet, lightly at first, but keeps on building and building, the blood in my lips nearly burning me under her touch. My hands are still on her thighs, but they too are burning as I pull her so close that we both fall back into the hammock bed. This hunger overtakes me and I just want her, all of her so badly it hurts. _

"_Peeta…I want you…" she coos in my ear, sending me into this animalistic frenzy._

_I shift her so that were both kneeling up, and my hands slip up her thighs, feeling the cotton underwear that she's wearing, as her fingers work meticulously at the buttons of my shirt, as I kiss her collarbones, before my nose travels down to her sternum, feeling the tops of her breasts against the my cheeks. My shirt is off and I manage to pull myself away from her so that I can lift the dress over her head, leaving her in just her bra and pants, feeling myself come undone at the sight of her, as she leans back into the hammock, leaving me kneeling still. I'm wearing too much in comparison to her and my hands divert to freeing myself from my own pants. I lean down beside her, our bodies pressed against each other and we pick up from where we left off…_

I'm grinning like an idiot as I walk out and turn down the flooded corridor, as students bustle against each other to get into different rooms. I'm making my way to the stairs to the art floor when I hear a husky voice behind me.

"I hear you're with that Everdeen freak, Mellark"

Gale Hawthorne, you fucktard. How dare you ruin my sex day dreams?

"She's not a freak Hawthorne, and if you ever say that again, you'll need to take photos of those molars for dental records" I spit, venom coating my voice.

"Whatever. She's probably just using you coz she can't get me" he says, the arrogance evident in his voice.

"You prick. She'd never want something like you. You're probably riddled with disease. It's a wonder that your cock hasn't turned black and shrivelled up" I say confidently.

"At least I actually get some Mellark, unlike you… I mean, it's been what? Six months since you two meet and you haven't done it? Are you scared ickle Peeta?" he taunts me.

"Maybe I'm just not that screwed up that I need a different girl every day of the week. I have someone who likes me, wants me even. And it's not just for the night, it's for keeps. So the next time you're screwing some random girl, I hope that it's worth it, you dysfunctional, heartless bastard" I spit, my eyes creasing at the side as I stare into his.

He's taller than me by about a foot, but I could take him if I had to, I would for Katniss. But he backs down out of my face, his eyes diverting over my shoulder before walking off. I turn back to the stairs and bump unexpectantly into Katniss.

**Katniss:**

"Peeta…" my voice hangs in the air between us.

He looks forlorn, as if he's in pain at the sight of me. I say nothing but drag him away into the closest bathroom I can find. Pulling him into a cubicle, I bolt the door before welding my mouth to his, without saying a thing.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks, his mouth prying away from mine in between frantic breaths.

"Peeta… I heard everything… what you said to Gale… I just wanted to… to thank you is all…" my head lowers, unable to look at him directly in the eye.

He pulls away from me, fixing my hair in the process, his fingers tracing down my cheek.

"Sweetheart, you know that I'd never take that lying down. Knights in shining armour and all that fluffy crap" he smiles, his teeth peeping through his lips.

We kiss briefly for a couple more minutes, before realising that we need to get to class

"As much as I'd love to do this, right here, right now, I have drawings to do K"

"No nude ones I hope" I ask, unlocking the door of the cubicle, making sure that no one's around before stepping out.

Peeta looks devilishly at me before leaning into my ear and whispering, "No…I've no subject for that sort of thing….yet"

"Not a chance, Baker Boy" I laugh, feeling myself flush red at the thoughts of him drawing me nude.

We walk through the quiet corridor, noticing the various posters and brightly coloured notices that highlight the rather dull walls of Panem Secondary School. He has art and I've got French, so we won't see each other until lunch perhaps. The stairs part our routes, and something devious plays on my mind. I want to give Peeta something to think about before we graduate in a couple of months. We part ways before I shout over my shoulder:

"Besides…. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise I have in store on the night of the Grad for you Peeta…involving me and you"

I feel his eye burning into my back as I walk on down to French class. Nudist? Me? Je ne sais pas…

**Author's Note (Again):**

_So that's the end of another story! By the way, the "Grad" is a term that is the equivalent to the Prom in America… I think __J_

_But that story will be told entirely by itself!_

_And thus concludes this chapter and this story!_


End file.
